


兔子情人（8）

by Narcotic



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, all岳 洋岳
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcotic/pseuds/Narcotic





	兔子情人（8）

孕中期可以说是相对安全的一段时间了，至于是哪方面的安全，大家都懂的。这个时候，在某个寂静的午后，一个蠢蠢欲动的身影就出现了。

 

“谁呀~干嘛~”被搅了清梦的岳明辉不耐烦地拉着长音，扒拉着放在自己肚子上的手臂。“宝贝儿，别动，再睡会儿~”李振洋带着鼻音的声音懒洋洋的从身后传来。睡得晕晕乎乎的岳明辉意识到旁边的人是以起床气称霸整个坤音的李振洋之后，及时地将自己想要发脾气的想法扼杀在萌芽之中。认命似的转个身软趴趴的贴着李振洋，闭上了眼睛。

 

等岳明辉再次醒过来的时候天已经擦黑了，他揉了揉眼睛，看见了在自己身边睡得四仰八叉的李振洋，咳咳，这人怕不是昏迷了吧。岳明辉想着想着还鬼使神差的把手放在了李振洋鼻子下面，嗯，还活着。

 

“洋洋，醒醒吧洋洋！在这么睡下去半夜就没办法睡觉啦~”岳明辉半倚在李振洋身上，一会戳戳他的腹肌，一会怼怼他的屁股。好不容易是让眼前人恢复了意识，慢悠悠地睁开了细长的眼睛，“嗯？怎么了宝宝?”“诶呦喂，多大个人了还宝宝宝宝的，快起床了，你接着睡下去半夜又精神了。”岳明辉一边嫌弃地回着话，一边笑得露出了小虎牙，伸出手去拽还躺在床上眯着眼睛的李振洋。

“本来今天半夜也没打算睡觉。”李振洋没头没脑地回了一句，“诶？凡子和小弟呢？怎么不在家？”岳明辉看了看黑乎乎的客厅说。“他俩… 被秦姐叫去公司帮忙干活了，今天晚上应该不回来了吧。”这个时候的李振洋也完全清醒了，半坐在床上，对着叠被子的岳明辉愣神，突然伸出手去把人捞进了怀里，对着岳岳粉嫩的耳尖又亲又咬。

 

“嘛呢洋洋？我耳朵跟你有仇啊？”岳岳坐在李振洋怀里，抬头看着他说。“凡子总是摸你耳朵，我尝尝好不好吃。”啧啧啧，家里的醋坛子看起来是翻了，岳明辉心想。

 

李振洋又把手伸进了岳明辉松松垮垮的睡衣里，揉捏着岳明辉微微膨胀的胸部，感受到怀里的人儿突然软了下来，懒懒的靠在了李振洋宽硕的肩膀上。

 

“想要吗？”李振洋欲火十足的声音在耳边响起，已经被李振洋摸的浑身酥酥麻麻的岳明辉黏糊糊的“嗯”了一声。

 

你见过白白软软的兔子躺在你怀里等着你上的样子吗？

 

李振洋今天算是见着了。

 

“诶呀，你硌着我了~”岳明辉嗔怪地往外推着李振洋。“怎么了岳宝宝，不喜欢哥哥呀？不想要哥哥的亲亲嘛？”李振洋把手伸向了岳明辉睡衣的扣子，一个一个慢慢地解开。“行了行了，哥哥还没我大呢吧？我才是哥哥知道吗？”岳明辉努着嘴瞪着大眼睛看着李振洋。“呦~我们小忙内生气都这么可爱呐~”李振洋又加快了手上的速度，一瞬间岳明辉嫩白的肌肤就出现在李振洋的眼前。

 

此时的岳明辉已经怀孕六个月了，肚子已经初具规模，李振洋用温热的手掌抚了上去，岳明辉的皮肤依旧像以前一样白嫩，并没有因为怀孕产生什么变化，要说有变化，可能就是变的更有弹性了，毕竟以前的岳明辉太瘦了，肚子上的肉一点都掐不到。

 

李振洋俯下身来亲吻岳明辉的肚子，一边亲还一边念念有词，“宝宝，想不想爸爸？嗯？爸爸这就跟你一起玩好不好?”“诶呦喂，费话还不少嘿。”岳明辉半靠在枕头上，拿出京城岳少吊儿郎当的样子看着李振洋对着自己的肚子嘀嘀咕咕。

 

“我们的兔兔等不及了是不是？”话音刚落，就在岳明辉刚想回呛他的时候，被李振洋的吻堵的说不出话来。

 

因为太长时间没有肢体接触，今天终于可以开戒，李振洋自然是很激动的。他用舌尖撬开岳明辉的牙冠，轻轻的用牙齿嗑咬着岳明辉的唇肉，急不可耐的与岳明辉细小柔软的舌头纠缠在一起，还无意间磕到了岳明辉的小虎牙，疼得李振洋抚在岳明辉胸口的手微微一颤。

 

岳明辉自然感受到了李振洋细小不易察觉的反应，便使坏似的故意用小虎牙去咬李振洋的舌头。李振洋收回自己的舌头，离开岳明辉的嘴唇，亲了亲他的鼻尖，低声说了一句“小兔子，你知道你在干嘛吗？”岳明辉还以为刚才惹得李振洋生气了，刚想开口安慰，却被李振洋一口吸住了膨胀细软的红豆。一瞬间电击般酥麻感传遍了岳明辉全身，李振洋的手也不闲着，揉捏着另一只乳头，在上面画着圈圈。等到岳明辉已经完全认输地赖在床上哼哼唧唧，李振洋才抬起头来，性感的丰唇勾起一点弧度，瞎唱的眼角溢出了一丝笑意，“宝贝喜欢哥哥嘛？”

 

“诶呦喂，都这……”岳明辉刚想吐槽骚话连篇的李振洋，却突然感觉身下一凉，精壮的胴体就这样毫无保留的暴露在彼此面前。“喜欢吗，宝贝？”李振洋把沾满润滑液的手指伸进岳明辉的~里，小心细致的做着扩张，“嘶~喜欢喜欢！”“喜欢就好。”介于岳明辉肚子里宝宝的缘故，李振洋并不敢太过躁动，只能逐渐的向里试探，却等到了岳明辉不满的一声娇嗔，“诶呦，嘛呢兄弟？”“嘿，我说你怎么这么不懂事儿呢？哥哥不是为你好？”李振洋抽出了手指，，双手搂着岳岳的腰，把自己的小兄弟直接贯穿了进去。看着岳岳的~紧紧的包裹着自己的性器，李振洋性致大发，忍不住想要多来几发，但是又要顾及到肚子里的孩子，只能认怂地减小了力度，轻轻柔柔的进行，不过对于刺激岳岳敏感点这个事情，李振洋还是很乐忠的，听着床上人儿诱人的叫声，能让李振洋兴奋的肝颤。正在李振洋沉浸在喜悦之中……

 

“洋洋，洋洋，我怎么觉得孩子好像在动啊！”岳岳细微的声音从身下传来，“嗯？真的？我不动了，快让我感受一下！”这是李振洋第一次和岳明辉在一起感受胎动，李振洋也顾不上自己现在什么形象了，撅着屁股趴在岳明辉肚子上感受着胎动，就当李振洋真情实感地感受初为人父的喜悦，就当感性的他马上就要落泪的时候，岳岳的声音悠悠地传了过来“诶？你别蹭我肚子上啊！”李振洋本来以为他说的是眼泪，刚想抬起头不让眼泪流出来，转头一看岳岳的坏笑，“嘿！我说你这个老岳！太一般了……”


End file.
